La beauté est dans l'oeil de celui qui reçoit
by AsterRealm
Summary: La plus vibrante des questions était la première, celle qui s'était posée lors de leur toute première rencontre. Ce n'était pas très important, au fond, mais voilà qu'elle venait l'obséder à nouveau, aussi bruyante qu'inutile. Ses cheveux – de quelle couleur sont-ils ? OS. DaiSuga pour BakaNH.


**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : DaiSuga

 **Temps d'écriture** : Environ 4h, lol.

 **Niveau de challenge** : Level 3/5. C'est à dire, compliqué mais ça va. Oui vous vous en foutez, mais c'est pour que je m'en souvienne après, lol. Pour les stats tmtc.

 **Note** : Ceci est le résultat d'un défi que m'a lancé **BakaNH** ! Donc, cace-dédi **BakaNH**. Hihi. J'espère que ça te décevra pas.

Si vous avez envie de me lancer un défi, il suffit d'un pairing et, si vous voulez, d'un thème/mot à caser/genre/n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais juste un pairing ça marche aussi.

 **Note 2** : Ce texte a donc été écrit sur le thème « cheveux ». Depuis, Daichi est fou.

 **Note 3** : Again, un forum pour causer Haikyuu et pourquoi pas organiser des plus grands défi est ouvert sur ffnet ! Il s'appelle Troisième Gymnase et le lien se trouve dans mon profil :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Daichi n'aimait pas l'art.

Non, disons plutôt qu'il n'y prêtait qu'une attention distraite. Ses parents l'avaient emmené dans des musées, petit, mais il s'y ennuyait tant qu'on finissait par le retrouver assis sur les banquettes installées au centre des salles d'exposition, les yeux à demi-fermés, prêt à s'enfoncer dans un rêve loin des tapisseries et tableaux qui tournoyaient sans cesse autour de lui.

Il avait rêvé, d'ailleurs, qu'un samouraï légendaire sortait des gravures à son effigie pour l'emmener dans son monde de combats et de merveilles. Les autres enfants l'auraient suivi, avait-il pensé alors. Les autres enfants auraient été heureux – pas lui.

Les tableaux ne bougent pas, les bas-reliefs ne parlent pas, les peintures n'offrent rien d'autre qu'un sourire figé pour l'éternité.

Daichi n'aimait pas l'art, non, et il n'y prêtait guère attention, si bien que sa chambre n'avait pour toute décoration que les objets imprégnés des souvenirs de son enfance – des dessins qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de décrocher, une balle de volley dégonflée sur son bureau, des porte-clefs achetés à Disneyland à chacun de ses voyages en famille et, trônant sur une de ses étagères, une peluche de phacochère que Suga lui avait rapportée d'un zoo à l'autre bout du pays un an et demi plus tôt. Daichi ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou non. Suga la lui avait offerte en disant qu'elle l'avait fait penser à lui.

Elle avait l'air un peu en colère. Ça le faisait sourire, la plupart du temps. Il était rarement en colère mais, quand il l'était, il n'était pas exclu qu'il ressemble effectivement à ça. Suga l'avait observé plus que quiconque, le connaissait presque mieux que ses propres parents ; il aurait été insolent de mettre sa parole en doute. C'était son meilleur ami, non ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Un meilleur ami qui, d'ailleurs, tardait un peu trop à se rhabiller. Il ne faisait pas froid, dehors, mais le vent qui soufflait n'avait rien d'agréable.

Il songeait à aller le rechercher lui-même quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le vice-capitaine en pleine conversation avec Yamaguchi. Son éternel casque autour du cou, Tsukishima regardait ailleurs. Laissant Suga refermer les vestiaires, les deux première année saluèrent Daichi avant de reprendre leur route en silence.

— De quoi vous parliez ? demanda le capitaine à l'instant où son meilleur ami le rejoignait.

Suga rangea les clés dans son sac.

— De ses services. Il se demandait s'il avait une chance d'en faire quelque chose en match. C'est sa seule arme, au fond. La pression est grande, finalement, quand on passe son temps sur le banc.

Le regard que lui envoya Daichi le fit secouer la tête en souriant.

— Pas que je me plaigne, bien sûr. On en a déjà discuté.

Bien sûr, qu'ils en avaient parlé ; il n'était pas si facile de mettre son passeur attitré sur le banc, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un ami aussi proche. Mais Suga comprenait. Il comprenait toujours tout.

— T'as tout bien fermé ?

Comme Suga acquiesçait, ils se mirent en route. La maison de Daichi n'était pas bien loin – Suga avait décidé qu'il y restait pour le week-end, sans réellement s'inquiéter de ce qu'en pensait le capitaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, bien sûr. Et Daichi n'avait rien à en redire.

Personne ne s'étonna de les voir arriver à deux, personne ne se plaignit non plus de savoir qu'il allait rester. Daichi, finalement se rendait chez Suga aussi souvent que Suga passait chez lui. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

— Je me sens sale, annonça le capitaine lorsqu'ils laissèrent tomber leurs affaires dans sa chambre. Je vais me doucher.

Suga, assis sur la chaise de bureau, hocha distraitement la tête. Il avait déjà sorti ses cours. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, mais Suga était du genre à se débarrasser du travail le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose à loisir le reste de la soirée.

Lorsque Daichi revint de la salle de bain, il le trouva penché sur un livre qu'il avait dû retirer de la petite bibliothèque accolée au mur du fond. Un roman que le capitaine avait lu des années plus tôt et qui, aujourd'hui, ne lui disait plus grand chose.

— La salle de bain est libre, l'informa-t-il.

Suga releva les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva de sa chaise.

— Merci. Je reviens.

Un regard – pas grand chose. Daichi laissa échapper un soupir.

Il s'installa sur le siège encore tiède. Lui aussi aurait pu travailler. Il aurait pu. Au moment où il allait déplacer le livre, pourtant, son attention fut attirée par un détail, quelque chose de ridicule, d'insensé ; une pensée stupide, surtout, qui décida toutefois de balayer les autres pour s'installer au premier plan de son esprit. Un ordre – _regarde bien_.

Regarde-bien.

Son index caressa précautionneusement la page. Son contenu importait peu. Il ne savait même pas de quoi parlait ce roman, il l'avait lu en primaire, peut-être, et l'avait sitôt oublié, relégué à un élément de décoration au fin fond d'une bibliothèque.

Non, ce qui importait, ce qui avait captivé son regard, c'était cet unique cheveu abandonné au milieu d'une phrase, un fin trait nacré, pratiquement invisible, que la lumière faisait malgré tout briller de la plus étrange des façons.

Il le tendit entre ses doigts, l'examina longuement, lèvres closes pour retenir les pensées sauvages qui cherchaient déjà à rejoindre le monde tangible des mots murmurés. Les questions se pressaient dans sa tête, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il en avait déjà entendu certaines, y avait déjà réfléchi ; il en découvrait d'autres qui semblaient exister depuis longtemps, saisissant l'occasion pour prendre enfin la vedette.

La plus vibrante de toute était la première, celle qui s'était posée lors de leur toute première rencontre.

 _De quelle couleurs sont-ils ?_

Ce n'était pas très important, au fond, mais voilà qu'elle venait l'obséder à nouveau, aussi bruyante qu'inutile. _Ses cheveux – de quelle couleur sont-ils ?_

Gris, disaient certains, mais ils n'étaient pas gris à proprement parler, pas celui du béton ou du métal, pas celui de la poussière, pas non plus celui qui masquait progressivement le noir des cheveux de ses parents au fur et à mesure que passaient les années. Ils étaient trop unis pour ça, trop brillants, aussi, surnaturels, voilà – ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la fatigue de la vieillesse, non, ils conservaient la force de l'enfance qui ne les quitterait pas tout de suite.

Ils n'étaient pas gris – pas au sens où on l'entendait, du moins. Alors, qu'étaient-ils ?

Blonds, disaient d'autres, et c'est aussi ainsi qu'il le représentait, un blond étrange et inconnu, une couleur dérivée qui n'existerait que pour elle-même. Une couleur unique et inexistante, peut-être. Blonds – non, pas tout à fait. Cendrés, dira-t-on, mais s'ils s'en rapprochaient pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de la sécheresse de la cendre, rien de l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait de l'extinction lente d'une flamme, des dernières preuves de sa morsure sur un bois disparu. Argentés, peut-être, mais l'argent n'avait pas ces reflets pâles et nacrés. Ivoire, alors, mais ils étaient trop foncés pour ça, trop étranges, et ils n'infligeaient aucune douleur.

Cette question n'avait sans doute pas réponse, rien qui puisse le satisfaire, en tout cas. Une couleur unique et impossible. Un cadeau de la nature ?

Non, corrigea-t-il en silence. Une œuvre d'art.

N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'on l'appelait ? Si on faisait des musées pour toutes les peintures du monde, si on glorifiait leurs pigments et leurs accords, comment appeler la couleur qui surpassait toutes les autres, qui, qui sait ? était peut-être complètement impossible à reproduire ?

La beauté ne se trouvait pas dans les formes inertes et maussades du travail des plus grand maîtres.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé les musées, au final. L'art, comme ils l'appelaient, ne s'y trouvait pas et ne s'y trouverait jamais, parce que l'art était dehors, qu'il luisait à la lumière du soleil, courait sous la pluie, souriait, souvent, mangeait comme tout un chacun, se penchait sur de vieux livres pour enfant, la tête résonnant d'autant de pensées secrètes que de chansons oubliées. L'art parlait, il le comprenait mieux que personne, et il laissait parfois un de ses cheveux perdu sur un bureau ou un lit, un cadeau comme il ne pouvait pas en offrir de meilleur.

Il tenait toujours le cheveux entre ses doigts quand Suga revint dans la chambre, les cheveux brillants parce qu'il les avait séchés, révélant ensemble une teinte encore différente, une palette complètement nouvelle – chaque mouvement apportait de nouvelles découvertes, et chaque fois Daichi pensait : elle est là, la beauté que cherchent tant les peintres, pas sur une toile ni sur un morceau de tissu, pas sur du bois ou du papier. Elle est là, éphémère, devant les yeux de ceux qui ont la chance de la voir, au cœur de chaque instant, dehors ou dedans, cachée là où d'autres ne verront rien d'autre que le blond ou le gris, l'ivoire ou la cendre.

Suga pencha la tête sur le côté, rien qu'un peu, et Daichi sut pertinemment qu'il le faisait exprès – parce que Suga le comprenait mieux que quiconque, que les questions muettes ne lui échappaient pas, pas plus que son regard et la fascination qui s'y cachait un instant plus tôt, cet instant encore.

Sa façon de s'avancer vers lui avait quelque chose de captivant, elle aussi, une lenteur et une légèreté qu'on ne trouvait pas ailleurs. _D'où vient l'art ?_ entendit-il, et la réponse était : du ciel ou des étoiles, de la nature elle-même, du centre de la terre ; une manifestation pure de la nature de l'âme, un rayonnement constant, un murmure insaisissable qui résonnerait dans l'air, une onde invisible qui traversait les cœurs figés. La beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui regarde, avait-il entendu, mais c'était faux ; elle existait dans l'œil de celui qui reçoit.

 _Mes yeux_ , pensa-t-il, _les siens quand il croise un miroir._

Sugawara Kôshi était une œuvre d'art à part entière, et il méritait plus que tous les tableaux du monde.

Et peut-être Daichi aimait-il l'art, finalement. Peut-être pouvait-il rester debout au milieu d'une pièce pour le contempler des heures et des heures. Peut-être continuerait-il de le détailler derrière ses paupières fermées le jour et la nuit et d'autres moments encore.

Une œuvre créée par rien ni personne.

Il se rendit à peine compte que sa main se levait lentement, trop lentement, pour effleurer le grain de beauté déposé sous l'œil de Suga, le coin de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire penché et confiant, la courbe de ses sourcils, celle de sa mâchoire. Il gardait la bouche fermée, mais Suga savait déjà, parce qu'ils se connaissaient trop bien, qu'il était la voix qui murmurait sans cesse à l'intérieur de sa tête, l'incarnation de toutes les questions et de toutes les réponses.

L'odeur de ses cheveux, leur douceur, leur couleur ; la respiration peut-être un peu hachée qui réchauffait son menton ; la chaleur des mains qui se posaient sur son cou ; la force qui, doucement, l'attirait à lui, l'obligeait à se pencher en avant, à graver l'instant sur chaque point de ses lèvres, laisser un morceau de _son_ âme sur celles du détenteur de la dernière couleur, la première, la seule ; le son de son rire un peu retenu, un peu moqueur, alors qu'il s'éloignait seulement pour se rapprocher encore, encore et encore, longtemps ; chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chaque battement de son cœur.

Daichi aimait l'art. Il l'aimait tout entier et sous toutes ses formes, sous toutes ses couleurs.

Suga souriait, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir.

Car la beauté, au final, est dans l'œil de celui qui reçoit.

* * *

 **Daichi CALM THE FUCK DOWN**

 **Mdr oups. J'ai encore écrit un truc sans scénario. Un jour je ferai un OS où y a une histoire. En attendant, je vous offre ça.**

 **Merci encore à BakaNH pour le défi :D**

 **Btw les cheveux de Suga sont gris-perle-taupe et personne ne me convaincra du contraire. J'ai un poll ouvert sur mon profil, si vous voulez voter pour le prochain pairing parmi les choix disponibles.**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours très plaisir, quelle que soit sa longueur ou son contenu ! (Enfin la plupart du temps. lol.) Je serai toujours très contente de vous répondre même en 2019. N'ayez pas peur /bam/**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
